Promises
by frogchik090
Summary: Tori fell in love and thought she would be with Jade forever. What happens when Jade, the only person that could help her heal is the cause of the pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I had an idea so i typed this together. Let me know you think of this story.**

Promises. The thing about promises is sometimes we choose to believe them because we really want to believe a person if being honest. 'I'll be at your concert,' ' I'll call you after I'm done' and my favorite 'I'll love you forever, we will be together forever, I won't leave you.'

I chose to believe every one of these lies out of her mouth. She didn't show up for my concert, and she didn't call after she was done. I pull on a pair of black tights, than put on my dress. It looks good on me but I don't care about looking good. I'd wear a trash bag out and look as possibly awful if it wasn't for everyone else being there and making a fuss about it. Looking good won't change her last lie to me, we won't be together forever, she left me.

I put on my low black heels and make my way downstairs. Trina and my mom are in the living room waiting. I walk down to them and my mom hugs me tight.

"It's going to be okay baby." She whispers in my ear, another lie.

"You can not say that to me mom. You can not tell me it's going to be alright." I scream at her. She doesn't say anything else she knows I'm going to act out in a time like this. The only thing that would end this pain is the same person who caused it, Jade.

"I hate you. " I whisper softly crying to myself when I get in my dad's Corolla. We drive towards our destination as soon as Trina and my mom get in the car. Trina reaches over and grabs my hand. It's such a loving gesture from her I start crying harder as she pulls me over and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you Tor. I'm going to help you though this whatever you need."

"She promised she'd never leave me Trina. She said we would be together forever." I cry into her shoulder. I cry the entire way to the building. I don't even care to fix my make up when I get out because I know I am going to be doing a whole lot more crying. I spot Cat and Andre first. They come over and both give me a hug. Then Beck and Robbie, Robbie had the good sense not to bring Rex today. I think this may be the first time I have ever really hugged Robbie.

"We should go in now." Beck says putting his arm around my shoulder. Being near him makes me feel close to her again.

"Yeah come on Tor." Andre says coming and squeezing my arm lightly. I get in the building and sit next to Beck and Trina slides in on my other side. I lean my head onto Becks shoulder ruining his shirt from my make up and tears but he doesn't care. I can see his tears leaking form his eyes. Even Trina is crying I don't know if it's because of how upset I am or if she is genuinely upset. I can hear Cat on the other side of the Beck silently weeping into her hands as Robbie puts his arms around her and Beck puts his hand on her knee. This is a tough day for us all.

My parent's sit somewhere in the back my mom has a few stray tears that fall and my dad sits there with a pained expression. I wonder why he is so pained?

The week and a half before this day Jade had been starting to act strange. She would come over and we would watch movies together and have fun until she'd get a text from someone and though she quickly covered the scared look, I'd still see it. I got the same answer every time what was wrong. She'd just it was her mom or dad giving her a hard time. I chose to believe the lie because pressing her would only make her mad, was it actually believing her though or just choosing to not learn the truth.

The night of my concert, three nights ago, I received the worst news ever. Jade had been in a car accident with her mom and dad. I found out after the concert. After I performed to see Jade was not in the audience. After I cursed her in my head saying I hated her and she couldn't even be here for me. She didn't call me after she got out of work. I hated her for that too. I tried calling her on the phone before my concert. After the third call I gave up and left a voice mail saying I hope she didn't get stuck working late at work and that I hoped she would still be here. I also told her I loved her.

I questioned if she got to listen to that message before their car was t-boned by the pick-up truck that ran the light; if she heard me get to tell her one last time I loved her. Jade's side was hit. She was sitting behind the passenger side with no seat belt. She was killed instantly. Her mom also died before the ambulance made it there. Her dad died on the way to the hospital; I know all this because my dad was the cop on scene. He was the one who had to tell me that my world fell apart.

We all grieve differently. I want to just hate Jade for making me believe she would be with me forever. I know it's not her fault my mind isn't thinking right. I want to hate her because it's better than the hurt I feel; I could never love someone as much as I love her. I wonder what I did to have her taken away from me. I look at her closed casket and just wish that this is some sick joke she planned and she is going to pop out of it like a stripped cake. That would be something I could see her doing. But it doesn't happen it stays closed.

**Let me know if you think i should continue this story. I'll still be working on Drug of love as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

It's been 6 months since Jade's funeral. I'm in my first semester at college. Graduation from Hollywood Arts was awful. I didn't want to walk across the stage I just wanted to get my diploma and be done with it. My parents said I had no choice and pulled the whole 'Jade wouldn't want you to not something you were looking forward to since you started at Hollywood are just because she isn't here now.' It was complete bullshit because I know Jade wouldn't give two shits about walking across the stage, but maybe she would care if I didn't do something I was looking forward to. So I walked across the stage, I didn't smile for any part of it, not even the pictures, I just couldn't fake a smile knowing Jade wasn't here with me.

My parents threw me a grad party even though I said I also didn't want that. All my friends were there, and some family members. I could barely fake a smile the entire party. The entire summer I still hung out with everyone but I wasn't myself. I just felt dead inside. I know everyone was grieving I felt bad that I wasn't really there for any of them, I didn't know how to; I wasn't me anymore I was the shell of Tori Vega, the girl I use to be.

I was walking around campus. Killing some time before I had to get to my next class. I came to Florida for school, a performing arts school, College of the Arts. I wanted to get as far away as I could and they loved my singing here, that's the only reason I could get in right before the semester started. I was taking some classes for teaching as well as acting and singing just to have something to fall back on if I didn't make it famous. I mostly kept to myself here, the people I had come in contact with were all nice I just liked to throw my head into my work and forget about everything else. I think part of me was afraid of getting close to anyone anymore. I had a fear that they would just leave. I'm not worried everyone I know is just going to die but they can easily leave.

I lost contact with everyone except for Andre. I'll talk to Cat here and there but Beck and I and Robbie and I had stopped talking. I had a missed called from Andre and a voicemail from yesterday morning that I still hadn't listened to. I think back to when Jade asked me out for the first time.

_Flashback_

"Hey Vega, we need to work on that stupid project Sikowitz assigned up, lets go back to my place after school. Meet me at my locker." Jade barks out at me.

"Uh okay Jade." I smile at her and she just rolls her eyes and walk away. I was confused what assignment we were assigned. I missed half of Sikowitz class the day before so he must have assigned it then.

I go through the day nervous to work on the project with Jade. I haven't been with Jade completely alone ever. Someone has always been there, on the play date, at her play she put on. Beck and her broke up two months ago but have remained close friends. I never thought I had a chance with her but I was still a little excited they broke up.

At the end up the day I met Jade at her locker patiently waiting for her to finish up.

"So what is our assignment? I must have missed it yesterday." I ask Jade.

"I'll tell you when we get to my place, let's go." Jade snaps at me. I wonder what I did that she is so angry with me today. I didn't make us work on an assignment together.

"I am sorry you are upset about this assignment but I didn't make it so we had to work together, you don't have to treat me like shit because of it." Jade just smirked me.

"Get in the car Vega." I oblige. We ride in silence all the way to Jade's. I am suddenly unhappy I will be stuck working with her. I don't know why in my mind there's hope that we would ever be together.

We walk silently into the house. I can't wait until we are done. She grabs us both water bottles from her fridge and walks us to her room. I look at a skull she has over on her bookshelf.

"That's what we call a skull Vega. " Jade says sarcastically.

"Ugh you know what Jade. Lets get on with this stupid assignment so we can get it done sooner and I can leave. I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here." I snap finally fed up with Jade's attitude with me.

"Whoa who would have thought Vega would actually be any but perky upbeat and disgustingly happy. " Says in a sarcastic voice. I just stare at her. I just want to cry how do I fall for the biggest bitch in school.

"You know what Jade. I'm not doing this. We can figure out how to work on this assignment separately." I stand up I'm so angry. She grabs my wrist as I head towards the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Okay?" I am shocked Jade just apologized to me. I just sit down in shock. "Okay well we have to write a script, I had an idea for it already." Jade looks at me and I nod for her to go on. I sit down on her bed to next to her.

"Okay what if the story is about two girls that fall for each other. One girl is the biggest bitch in school and she falls for her complete polar opposite, the nicest girl in school. Their names could be Jane and Cori."

"I like that idea." Something twinkles in Jade's eyes.

"And Jane is the big bitch and treats Cori like shit because she is afraid of her feelings for her. She is afraid Cori can really hurt her and reject her. Then her best friend Ben convinces her to give Cori a shot and ask her out." Jade says looking at me moving closer to me. Is she making this about us because she actually likes me back?

"Oh, how does Jane finally ask Cori out." I ask as Jade sits closer to me on her bed.

"She tells Cori that they have to do a made up assignment that Bikowitz their teacher assigned them. She figured it was the perfect way to get her to her house without questions to just see how Cori would react. After telling her about the project she kisses her and asks her to dinner the next night at a sushi place call Sozu." I stare into her eyes. There is a hint of nervousness in them.

"What does Cori say?" I ask as and Jade leans in closer.

"I don't know yet." She leans in all the way kissing me. Fireworks go off and I feel like I am floating. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth letting her tongue in as it massages mine. I moan into the kiss a little and lay down on the bed and she lies down next to me not breaking the kiss.

"So Cori, would you like to go to Sozu with me?" Jade asks me.

"Yes Jane I would love to."

_End flashback _

The date went amazingly the next night. Jade and I became girlfriends and everyone accepted us. Jade didn't change too much she was still a little ganky but she was also sweet at times. I wouldn't want her to have changed completely.

I decided to walk back to my dorm room and just play some music on my keyboard. I was getting lost in trying to work on a song for song writing when someone knocked on my door. I put my keyboard down and straightened up my shirt before walking over to the door wondering who would be there. I open the door and I see Jade standing there, then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

_Flashback_

Jade and I are watching the most gruesome movie I have ever seen. The Scissoring. It's so gory and awful I just don't even want to watch but I try my best for Jade. She has both arms wrapped around me and doesn't mind when I shove my face into her neck. We have been together just over 2 months now and it has been amazing. The movie is finally over and I breathe a sigh of relief as Jade just laughs at me.

"Isn't this your favorite movie now?" I turn and make a horrified face.

"No I'm sorry but it will never be my favorite movie it was gruesome!" I cry out and Jade laughs even harder.

"Well thank you for watching it with me. I really appreciate it." Jade says with complete happiness on her face as she calms down from laughing.

"Anything for you babe. " I say leaning down kissing her walking towards the door preparing to go get us some more soda from the kitchen.

"I love you." Jade says as I turn the knob. I whip around and she looks a little scarred. Did she just say that? I have been so worried to say it to her that she didn't feel the same. I walk over and kiss her with everything I have got. She lies down on the bed and I straddle her while our tongues battle for dominance.

"I love you too." I say breaking form the kiss to see Jade with a big smile on her face. God I love hen she smiles.

I continue to kiss her moving down her neck; she flips us over so she is on top and kisses me I start to remove her shirt.

"Are you sure?" Jade asks.

"I have never more sure of anything in my life. My parents are going to be gone all night and Trina is at a friends." She lets me remove her shirt and then takes off mine as we start kissing again.

_End flashback_

I wake up with lying in my bed. I remember opening the door and everything went black. Wait, didn't I see Jade at the door? I wonder if I was just dreaming the whole thing because I'm magically in my bed now. My head kind of hurts a little. There's suddenly a cold washcloth placed on my head.

"I got you some advil, do you want me to take you to the nurse, you kind of um passed out." I swear its Jade's voice I hear, I must have hit my head when I fell. Great now I'm hearing voices.

I look over to see her sitting in a chair she pulled over next to my bed. A mix of worry, happiness and fear is in her eyes.

"Holy shit!" I sit up quickly and jump backwards and end up hitting my back into the wall.

"Calm down Tori." She reaches her hand out but doesn't move from the chair.

"J-jade. Is that really you? Did I die?" I ask so confused. I am dizzy.

"Tori, I think you should lay back down you look like you are going to pass out again." Jade looks like she is doing everything in her power not to smile.

"Am I dead? Is that why you are fighting off a smile?" I cry out. I don't see the humor.

"No you are not dead." Jade says getting a serious face back. " I, god… I'm not either. And I know you are going to hate me and that's fine but I needed to come find you and tell you that I am alive." Jade says as she moves onto the bed in front of me. "Vega, I am so sorry about what I had to do. People were after me and I had to fake my death, well the cops did actually." I just stare at her for a few minutes letting the words sink in. She's not dead she is right in front of me.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask Jade pinches me for an answer.

"Ouch, what the fuck Jade!"

"I just wanted you to know you weren't dreaming. " Jade says wiping her tears as she smiles. I missed her smile so much. I missed her sarcasm, her snappy remarks, our bickering but most of all I miss our intimate moments where she could just look at me and I would know how much she loved me. I don't know what came over me but I slapped her across the face as everything finally started to register to me. I suffered for 6 months thinking my life was over because she was gone and she was actually alive the whole fucking time.

"You bitch!" I yell slapping her again as I start crying I go to slap her again and she intercepted it and pulled me into her. I kept trying to push away from her as she hugged me tighter. I finally just gave up wrapping my arms around her and crying into her shoulder. I sobbed and I could feel her tears on my shoulder too.

"I am so sorry Tori, I love you, I missed you so much, I had to do this though."

"Why?" I cry.

"I witnessed a murder and had to testify. Well the guy I testified against was the leader of group of dangerous guys and they started harassing me and threatening my family and me; thankfully they didn't know about you but I couldn't take chances. I went to the police and they decided witness protection would be the best for my family and I. I was so afraid they would kill us Tori, I was even more afraid that they would hurt you. It killed me the cops decided to put our plan into motion the night of your concert we should do it to make sure you wouldn't find out about anything. I'm so sorry Tori. I wanted to go so bad and to be there for you. It killed me to do this but I knew they would hurt you. I know that if I went along with this they would eventually get caught and I could be with you again, if you wanted me. I figured that you being mad at me for this was a lot better than me being really dead." Jade is crying as she tells me. I am so mad but at the same time I am so happy she is here. It's hard to stay mad at her knowing I would do the same thing in a heartbeat to protect her. Even if this is some fucked up dream ill enjoy her company.

"I missed you so much Jade. I felt dead on the inside. At your funeral I was waiting hoping you would jump out of the casket." I say getting teary eyed. I expected her to say what a good idea would have been.

"Babe, I am so sorry. I understand if you hate me and need sometime to let everything set in. As soon as I knew it was safe I came and found you. I…I never, I never stopped loving you or thinking of you. I still have your voicemail; I listened to it over and over again just to hear you say you love me. I had every picture of us developed. It made being away from you a little less awful. God I sound like a sap, but you made me into one. I love you Tori, I'm so sorry about everything." Jade says with tears in her eyes and I lean forward and kiss her. It's been so long, the kiss is so amazing it feels like it did the first time. Fireworks go off and my heart that felt like it died long ago started beating again.

"Jade I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I missed you so much." I say crying. I lay down and she lays down in front of my pulling me into her. I missed being in her arms so much. It sucked so bad to fall asleep thinking I was never going to feel her embrace ever again. How long are you staying?"

"Er at least until tomorrow, took some days off from work to come find you. I was going to just get a hotel room." Jade says a little nervously. No way in hell I'm letting her out of my sight this quickly after she just came back into my life.

"Stay here in my dorm room it's a single, please. I-i-I missed you and I don't want you to leave and stay somewhere else. I missed cuddling with you." I say taking her hand.

"I'd love to stay, there is no where else I would rather be. I love you Tori Vega." She says kissing me.

We lay in each other's arms for a few minutes before I suddenly come to a realization.

"Jade, did my dad know you were alive?"

**I'm glad people are enjoying this story, please review i think i will have 2 or 3 more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

"Did he fucking know Jade?" I'm getting mad because she doesn't have to answer; the look on her face says it. I break out of her embrace and sit up and stare down at her.

"Babe, please don't be mad at him he was just doing his job." How can she be so calm about this? I jump up from the bed and stand next to it staring down at her while she sits up in my bed.

"You're telling me my dad knew the whole time you were alive. He watched me suffer day after day, listened to me cry my self to sleep, scream in the middle of the night from the nightmares I had and he knew the whole fucking time! Did my mom know this whole time, Trina?" I am fuming now. I know I shouldn't be mad he was doing his job. Me knowing anything could have ruined everything and gotten both Jade and me killed. I was an emotional wreck, it was like roller coaster I was so happy Jade was alive but became angry that it was a giant lie I had to suffer through for 6m months, a cruel joke. I feel every ounce of pain in my body from the last 6 months start turning to anger. "Did she fucking know Jade?" I say letting my anger get the best of me.

"I don't honestly know, he shouldn't have told either of them but I have no idea. I'm sorry but don't be mad. If you knew you would have ended up killed. Do you know what that would have done to me?" Jade says. It was the wrong thing for her to ask. It was the stick that broke the camel's back.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS JADE? Yes I happen to know exactly what that feels like. Did you forget the last 6 months I was under the assumption you were fucking dead. While you were off living your life somewhere I was dying home without you. " I started crying again. "I wanted to die Jade. I didn't know how to live without you anymore. We, we were together almost 2 years. Then you were just gone and I was left behind with your lies. Don't tell me you love me you couldn't possibly do this to someone you supposedly love. Was this a joke you had with my dad? Were there cameras around the house and someone secretly videoing me so you two could watch together at my pain? Watching me cry over you? I believed you, I believed you loved me, that we would be together forever; I believed your fucking lies. I hate you! Why did you even come back?" I know as soon as the words leave my mouth that I was ridiculous, out of control and regretted everything I just said. I was so angry at the whole situation and I just wanted to blame my dad and jade when I know it wasn't there fault. I didn't even know what I was saying to her. I wanted to hate her the last 6 months I wanted to believe it was a cruel joke and that she didn't love me to get over the utter heartbreak of her being gone. I couldn't hate her though I would always love her. I look at her and her head is hanging as tears fall onto her hands that are sitting in her lap.

It wasn't fair of me to think Jade didn't suffer through any of this. It was unfair of me to say everything I just said to her but we take out our aggressions on the ones closest to us because we trust them not to leave. Funny. She already did leave. I am so in love with her and I know in my heart she suffered just as much as I had and that I just added salt to the already gaping guilt wound. She finally looks up at me and my heartaches seeing how much pain I just caused her. Fuck. She just stands up silently and grabs her bag off the floor, I mean what did I expect her to stick around being my verbal punching bag while I ripped her heart out doubting her love when I know full well she did it out of love. I broke her heart.

"I'm sorry I fucked up your life Tori, I'll leave now before I can fuck it up anymore." I have never heard her sound so broken. Not when her and Beck broke up, not even when her parents divorced and her dad said she was a disgusting for us dating. The guilt that rips through me makes me sick to my stomach.

"Jade wait! Please don't go." I say as she walks to the door and turns the knob. I grab her arm and she turns to me. There's a small amount of hope in her eyes. I pull her to me and wrap my arms around me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't being fair to you." I say as I start crying into her shoulder.

"I really do love you Tori, I meant everything I said to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tori I will never love anyone as much as I love you. God I am so sorry for what I put you through. I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. " Jade squeezes me harder.

"I know you do, and I really love you Jade. I'm sorry for everything I said I let my anger start talking I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth. I'm sorry I lost control, I'll do my best to calm down and control my emotions, just please be patient with me and don't leave." I pull back so I can look in her eyes. The guilt is still there but there is so much love. "I fucking love you so much Jade, god I never thought I would hug or kiss you again." I say tears streaming down both our faces.

"I love you too Tori. I'm so glad this is all over with. Jade hugs me tight to her. I love this feeling more than anything in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

It's been a few days since Jade left to go back home. She stayed for almost a week with me then headed back to her parents. I was sad to see her go after everything but she needed to help her parents move back into their old house. I called my dad to have a long talk with him the same day Jade came back to me. I was angry with him at first but thought back to how it really wasn't his fault. He really was just doing his job.

It was a Friday night; I was lying on my bed flipping through channels. There was absolutely nothing good on TV. I turned on some stupid show and just blankly watched it thinking about Jade and how I couldn't wait to see her Tuesday when I flew back home. These are the nights I had wished I tried to make friends although I had decided after everything with Jade that I might move back home and go to a school close to there. It will make it easier to leave the school not having friends. I watch thinking about how Thanksgiving is going to be. I never thought I would enjoy a holiday again with Jade gone. The door knocking brings me back and I answer it grabbing my wallet to pay for the pizza I had ordered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tori Vega, a gorgeous amazingly talented singer and I guess decent actress, although I hear her hot girlfriend can give her a run for her money." Jade said with a wink standing in the doorway.

"Hmm I didn't know she has a girlfriend." I said playing along.

"Oh well I guess I could just leave then." Jade said and pretended to turn away I pulled her into an extremely passionate kiss.

"Babe what are you doing here?" I say trying to contain my excitement as I pull her in and close the door.

"Well I…" Jade paused to look at me I was expecting her to have her normal sarcastic answer. "I missed you and decided to come back and stay until its time for us to fly back for thanksgiving. If you are okay with that? I should have called but I figured I'd surprise you." Jade says. There is a knock on the door before I can say anything. Jade turns and opens the door, takes the pizza and pays for it as I go to get my wallet. Jade just smiles at me and sets the pizza down on my desk.

"Thanks." I say kissing her and hugging her. "I missed you too and of course I am okay with you staying until we go back, I didn't want you to leave at all. I haven't slept well since you left. I got so used to you being with me again. " I kiss her again smiling. "Where is your stuff?"

"It's out in the car I wanted to come up and see you and make you help carry it up." Jade says with a smirk. I hand her a plate for pizza while pulling out two cups and some sodas.

Jade and I ate pizza watching some stupid tv show for a little while. I didn't care that the show was stupid I loved that I got to lay and be held by Jade while watching it. This is the kind of thing I have missed while I thought she was gone forever.

I arrive at my house for the first time in almost 4 months, a place I was happy to leave all those months ago.

"You okay babe?" Jade whispers in my ear.

"Yeah I was just thinking about how 4 months ago I couldn't wait to get away from this house. And now I am excited to see everyone and us all just hang out " Jade wrapped her arms around my waist pressing her front into my back.

"I'm excited too, I missed it so much Tor." Jade kisses me on the cheek. "Come on lets get inside and say hi we can get your stuff later. " Jade grabs my hand and we walk up to the door.

"Tori!" Trina screams and practically tackle hugs me to the ground. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Treen!" I say laughing with tears streaming down my face. It feels so good to see her. We talked all the time when I went to school she was the only person I talked to constantly. I think Trina is the only thing that got through to me to prevent me from ending my life. I just hug her tight just crying now I really did miss her. She may be a self-centered gank most times but she has been there for me through every bad thing I ever went through. I, for the first time in 6 months, am happy to be home.

Trina pulls away and I can see tears streaming down her face. Surprisingly she turns to Jade and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm really happy you aren't dead Jade." Trina says pulling away hugging me again. Trina and Jade aren't friends but they tolerate each other because Jade and I were together and in love. "Let's get inside Dad's still at work and mom is cooking dinner."

I walk into the kitchen and find my mom; it's another tearful reunions as we hug each other tight. We stand in the kitchen and talk my mom hugs Jade tight too saying how happy she was that she was alive. We talk for a little then make Trina help us carry our things in from the car. Jade is staying at my house for the time we are there.

After putting all our stuff in the bedroom I lie down in my bed. Jade joins my wrapping her arms around my waist. Everything in my room is the way I left it. I had two pictures of Jade in my room. One picture is of us at the beach that hangs on my corkboard and one picture in a frame next to my bed. I remember the picture everyone was hanging out at the house and we were playing wii tennis, Trina got mad I was winning and swung into me I stumbled back into Jade who had a drink in her hand. She was walking on her way to the couch to sit. Beck was not far behind and ended up with coke all over him. Cat had a camera that day and caught a picture of me with a scrunched up face just as I hit into Jade who had a shocked and amused face as she tries to catch me both of us falling to the floor. It was my favorite candid I had and put it in a frame next to my bed. I almost put the pictures away when Jade "died" but Trina convinced me not to.

"I remember that day that pic was taken, man I was so mad Trina made me spill my drink." I turn to look at Jade, she has her famous smirk on her face. I run my fingers over her cheek.

"That's one of my favorite pictures of us." I say kissing Jade. "It was funny you have to admit. "

"It was because I wasn't wearing the soda unlike poor Beck." We both laugh at the memory of a soda covered Beck. It even got in his perfectly styled hair.

"Let's go my dad just got home." I say to Jade sitting up taking her hand in mine. I smile to see my dad. "We should invite the gang over tomorrow." I turn and look at Jade and pause in the doorway. I feel bad how much I shut everyone out when I thought Jade was dead. It must have shown on face the guilt I felt.

"They aren't going to be mad at you Tori, they knew your were going through a really hard time." Jade says reading my mind and squeezing my hand. I give her another kiss and smile. We walk hand in hand down to the dining room. I am so happy right now I don't think anything could make me happier I am home and Jade is right by my side.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to do at least one more chapter for this story before it ends. I'll try to have the next Drug of Love chapter out soon! R and R! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long to post I couldn't decide how i wanted this chapter to go. I want to let you know there is smut at the beginning so if you aren't into that read after the first story break. This is the final chapter for this story so i hope everyone enjoys. I am working on a new stort that will probably be a 2 shot. As always please review and enjoy!**

I am lying down on the couch head on Jade's lap as she runs her finger through my hair. We had some horror movie Jade wanted to watch on. I turned my head in her lap whenever a scary part came on. Jade would chuckle to herself every time I did. Both of my parents were at work and Trina had gone out to a friend's house. She said she would be back later for when the gang got here.

Since Jade decided to laugh at me when a scary part came on and I got scared I decided I would tease her back in a different way. I moved and sat up next to Jade and laid my head on her shoulder. Jade put her arm around my waist as soon as I moved my position. I moved one arm around Jade's shoulder while the other moved to her lap. I slowly started making random patterns on her thigh. I slowly moved my hand to her in inner thigh closer to her center. Lucky for me Jade has shorts on today so it will make it easier for me to tease her. I move my hand up her inner thigh more and hear her hiss as I get closer. Jade turns her head and looks at me as my hand goes into her shorts and touches the crease between her thigh and center. She moans and her eyes glaze over with lust. My finger runs slowly under her panties ever so slowly hitting her entrance and slowly running up to her clit. Jade closes her eye and moans again. I run my finger through her slit one more time; Jade's grip around my waist tightens. Jade gets wetter and wetter as I run my finger up and down her slit a few times before pulling it out and placing my finger in my mouth. Jade's eye snap open when I don't return my finger to her center.

"Why did you stop?" Jade sounds so husky I almost want to stop the teasing.

"Our friends will be here soon." I say innocently. I won't admit out loud about the teasing. I decide to go and get a soda as I get up Jade stands up behind me and grabs my wrist.

"Oh no you are not pulling this shit." Jade pulls me to her kissing me and shoving her tongue in my mouth. I moan into her kiss as she grinds her hips into mine before throwing me down on the couch. She quickly gets on top of me and grinds herself into me. Jade's leg is in between mine pressing into my center while she grinds herself onto my leg. Our tongues are battling each other and I quickly slide my hand down into her shorts and panties. I rub around her entrance as she moans.

"Ah fuck please stop teasing me Tori we don't have a lot of time." I enter two fingers into her and her hips buck into my finger. She moans and bites down on my neck.

" Fuck Tori. That feels sooooo goooood." She moans into my neck. I start moving my fingers in and out faster and faster as Jade shoves her hand into my panties and starts playing with my clit.

"Cum for me babe." I whisper in her ear and she moans out as she finishes. Jade's hand is still in my pants playing with my clit slowly. After a few seconds when she catches her breath she kisses me, tongue playing with mine quickly and then she moves down my body. She pulls down my pants and kisses over my panties to my very soaked center. I hiss and I feel her hot breathe on my clit. She runs her tongue over my entrance to my clit over my panties. Jade moves my panties over a little bit to push her tongue all the way into my entrance.

"Shit!" I hiss out. I know Jade loves when I swear when we have sex. Just as Jade starts moving her tongue in and out of me the doorbell rings. Fuck my life.

"No!" I cry out as Jade pulls away wiping me off her chin.

"No Jade you can not leave me like this!" I am so turned on and need a release really bad.

"Sure I can our friends our here. You should probably go run to the bathroom and fix yourself up. I quickly pull up my pants and run up to the bathroom I am so sexually frustrated. I don't know who comes through the door first. I don't here any happy squeal so it must not be Cat. I am staring in the mirror at myself. I wonder if I can quickly get myself off before I go downstairs. Just as I am bringing my hand down to my pants the door opens. Jade walks in with a smirk.

"It was just Trina." She comes over and kisses me sitting me down on the closed toilet. Jade lifts me up so she can pull off my pants and panties.

"You need to be quiet. " Jade whispers in my ear before sticking her tongue in there. Jade enters me with two fingers and it takes everything in me not to cry out. She moves in and out at a fast speed and soon after I feel my release. Jade licks off her fingers and looks at me. "I couldn't be that cruel and have you sitting sexually frustrated with our friends all there." She quickly pecks me on the lips and pulls me up and I pull up my panties and pants.

"I love you Tori. " Jade hugs me to her.

"I love you Jade. So much." I whisper in her ear hugging her tighter.

"Come on our friends will be here soon and I don't want Trina to get suspicious.

Our friends showed up not too long after Jade and I "finished" in the bathroom. It was another tearful reunion for me. Jade had seen Andre first. She actually called me from his phone that day before she showed up here. Jade didn't have my number, they got ride of her old phone. She ran into Andre at the coffee shop, she had went to my parents house to find out where I was but no one was home and she didn't have anyone's number. Jade went into the coffee shop to try and figure out how she could find out where I was and Andre walked in to get some coffee that's how she found out where I was going to school. Andre was shocked to see her alive but didn't pass out like I did. Jade had seen Cat and Beck before when she came home for a few days. Robbie well this was the first time Jade had seen him since she "died" and I haven't seen him since a few days before I left for college.

We sat around playing cards for a while then watched some awful horror movie. I had my head buried into Jade's shoulder most of the time; Jade of course didn't mind and happily wrapped her arms around me to protect me from the evil monsters. After the movie we sat around just talking because we all really missed it. I let everyone know my news about how I was coming back home after this semester end and going to a college closer to home. I didn't want to be far form my family anymore or Jade although she said she would move to Florida me if I wanted to stay there.

It was almost 10 when everyone decided to head home; it was Thanksgiving Day tomorrow so they had to prepare food early the next day. Jade was staying the night with me here again because her family was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.

Jade and I were lying down in my bed just cuddling shortly after everyone left. I was thinking about how wonderful everything was today. Even Trina wasn't her normal obnoxious self she used to be around the gang. Jade gets up to use the bathroom as I decide to get up to grab my phone off my desk. As I grab the bag I accidently knocked over Jade's messenger bag on the ground. As I go to pick it up I notice the ring box on the ground next to it. Tears immediately come to my eyes as I just stare at it. I am off in lala land just staring at it when Jade walks back into my room. I hear her sigh and I look up to see her smirk.

"Well, snooping through my bag Vega?" She jokingly says.

"No Jade I as grabbing my phone off my desk and accidently knocked your bag down. I really wasn't snooping. I'm sorry Jade!"

"Tori, Tori I was just kidding." She comes over to the floor picking it up and I stand up with her.

"So is it what I think it is? And is it for me?" I ask blushing a little.

"No Tori I spent almost 2 years with you because I actually want Trina." She says sarcastically and I pout. "Ugh Tori of course it's for you." Jade smirks leaning over and kissing me. "I had a whole plan on how I wanted to do this. You being the klutz you are ruined my plans." I pout and she laughs. "That's okay because that's one of the things I love about you. Tori you are the love of my life, yes this is an engagement ring I got for you. I actually got it for you before well you know everything went down. I wanted to propose to you after graduation in a really romantic way but that obviously couldn't happen. Though it would have been pretty funny to walk out on the stage and propose to you in front of a crowd of people that thought I was dead." I just glared at her and she smiled sheepishly. I couldn't even help but smile. This is the Jade I met and fell in love with. " So Tori this is not how I imagined doing this but since the cat's out of the bag," Jade paused and got down one knee. "Tori Vega the love of my life, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with because I will never love anyone the way I love you, I love you more than scissors and maybe even more than the Scissoring." She paused and I felt tears stream down my face. Jade smiles. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman to walk this earth?" Jade asked.

"Yes of course I will!" She stands and puts the beautiful ring on my finger and I kiss her with everything I have. Many people think that this isn't a romantic way to get proposed to but I don't care the woman I am completely and utterly fell in love with just asked me to marry her and had been planning on it for a while.

"I love you so much." I say tears streaming down my face.

"I love you too. " Jade also has tears streaming down her face. She leans in and kisses me and hugs me tight. "Let's watch a movie, anything you want I will even watch some corny chick flick as long as I get to hold you." I pick some comedy that doesn't seem to be too much of a chick flick and lay down with Jade.

"We can announce tomorrow at dinner our new engagement if that's okay with you?" Jade whispers in my ear when the movie starts.

"If it wasn't so late I'd announce it right now. I love you Jade so much." I turn and kiss her with everything I have.

"I love you too Tori, I will love you for the rest of my life."


End file.
